


Seven Tears Into The Sea

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Love, Five Stages of Grief, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, Born from silence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Tears Into The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



It was a hit and run. A single moment in time stopped Jude in his tracks. They had been on their way to the game when the car suddenly came out of nowhere, running a stop sign. Now the love of his life was at deaths door, caught between Heaven and Hell. 

Jude sits in the waiting room, alive and well, while his boyfriend clings to life in the operating room. His mind spins with all sorts of bad thoughts. What if Zero doesn’t survive? He lost a lot of blood, his almost flat lined on the way to the hospital. What if he loses the love of his life?  
The shadows of doubt are creeping in. 

SHOCK & DENIAL-It is not real. It’s just a terrible, horrible nightmarish nightmare. Numbed disbelief sets in his bones while denying the reality that has come to pass. His body attempts to protect him, the shock provides emotional protection from being overwhelmed by the knowledge that his lover has passed away. 

PAIN & GUILT-The shook wears off quickly, hitting him like a rush of icy cold water to be replaced with suffering of unbelievable pain. His bones feel like they are breaking, his heart shatters into tiny pieces, the very oxygen in his lungs burn like ash and smoke. The overwhelming hurt is excruciating and unbearable as he begins to blame himself for Zero’s death. ‘If only he had been more cautions, stopped just a little longer at that stop sign. If only he had just waited a few more moment…’

ANGER & BARGAINING-He screams out into the midnight sky, frustration gives way to anger as the angles ignore his pled for mercy. He lashes out at god, cursing him for not saving the man he loves, the tears trickling down his cheeks as his heart aches.

DEPRESSION, REFLECTION, LONELINESS-He hasn’t left his bed in three days, although his friends tell him it’s best to return to everyday life. He doesn’t sleep much, barely eats, and days soon become weeks as a long period of sad reflection overtakes him. He isolates, turning his back on family and friends who care so dearly for him. He wants to smile but cannot for the feelings of emptiness and despair tangled in his heart.

THE UPWARD TURN-A sunny day greets Jude, and he finds the strength to leave the house; not very far, only to a little park where he and Zero use to play ball. He cries, and laughs, as many fond memories of his time with the man he loves come to mind. Little by little, Jude begins to readjust to life; it is a slow process, but he takes baby steps, remembering each day that Zero is not truly gone since he is in his heart, smiling and laughing and full of joy. 

ACCEPTANCE & HOPE-He cannot change the past, but he can make a wonderful future with his friends and family. He learns to accept and deal with the sadness of losing someone he loves, while hoping for the day—many, many years from now—when he will see Zero in heaven, waiting for him at the golden gates. 

No, no! He will not let the bad thoughts in, will not picture his life without Zero. The shadows of doubt will not concur his heart. 

Hope wins. In the end, Zero survives the accident. He is hurt and will need months rest, and comfort, but he will live one more day. A day to smile and laugh with Jude by his side, the love of his life. 

His heart will forever hold a spot for the man who never gave up on him, who loved him with every breath he took. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/724895.html?thread=95640479#/t95640479)


End file.
